This invention relates, in general, to multicarrier communication systems, such as an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexed (OFDM) communication system, and is particularly applicable to a mechanism for controlling the peak-to-mean envelope power ratio (PMEPR) for transmissions in such systems.